Templar
by Civ man
Summary: Pulled from his home and dropped into another world. A man of a thousand years must find his wife and allies in order to fight an age old enemy. But can he do this on his own or will he have to make new allies in the process? (May feature other characters from other Franchises.) Enjoy. Originally T but moved to M for character back story reasons.
1. A Start

Templar.

By

Civ Man,

A blue portal opens and drops a human like figure into a red leaved mountainous forest; the figure was wearing a buckskin pants, jacket and hood. Slung on his back was a bow and quill of arrows and a messenger bag. On his head, a stump of a horn sticks out from under his hood with an ice blue horn to go along with it. Come flying out of the portal is two dogs, one larger than the other. The portal closes and leaves the travelers in the forest. Getting up the man whistles for his dogs to come over, both obediently come to their master; getting up, the man checks his equipment and knapsack, everything is there and together. Getting to his feet, the dogs get up also wagging their tails waiting for their master. Listening to the sounds of the forests, the man walks in the direction of the sounds of a battle. The man sees his breath in the air, putting his hands in his pockets, he keeps moving towards the sounds of the battle.

Getting close, the man climbs a tree and sees the battle. He sees four girls surrounded by what seems to be ten massive black bears with boney spikes sticking out of their backs. Giving two short high pitch whistles, the two dogs charge at a pair of the bears as the man knocks an arrow. Jumping from a limb, the man releases the arrow and ejects two blades from his jacket sleeves. Landing on one of the bears, he slits it throat and leaps to a second slitting it throat also. His dogs crush the windpipes of two other bears and work on fighting one of them together. Finishing off the bears they were fighting, the four girls stop and watch the man fight. Watching him, the man takes out a tomahawk and lay waste to the remaining beasts. Finishing, he stops, breaths and looks around at the bears; one thing comes across his mind.

"MEAT!" he shouts, "Scruffy! Kildee! Get the ears and start chewing!"

He soon starts gutting and skinning the bears.

"Blake?" a blonde headed girl says.

"Yeah?" a bow wearing girl said.

"You think there is something wrong with him?" the blonde girl asked.

"Aside from the broken horn and using a bow and arrow to fight Ursa, yeah there is something wrong."

Watching him more a white haired, white dressed girl walks up behind the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouts grabbing the man's tomahawk.

"Mama, this is going to be my meal tonight. By the way, the name is Perry Folk." He said extending his hand in a handshake, "By the way again what is this animal?"

The flap of wings is heard, looking to the direction of the source of the sound. Perry sees a pair of dots. Dilating his eyes, Perry sees the Harpy twins.

"Got here first I see." Perry says, "Listen, you four need to head to the safety now. I will fight them."

"Why is that?" a red hood wearing girl said, "All four of us can fight just has good as you can."

"Ruby is right." Blake said, "Why do you want us to leave and let you fight?"

"The coming enemy is far different from that of people or beings you fight and …." Perry said before a beam of energy hit the back of his head, sending him into the ground and sliding into a tree.

The twins land taking the four girls by surprise, the four girls take a defensive stance. Scruffy and Kildee attack the twins, but are simply thrown to the side.

"Calm down ladies, we are simply here for to kill Perry." One of the twins said.

"Sorry we cannot do that." Ruby said, cocking her weapon and firing at the one speaking twin.

Soon her teammates were fire or using their weapons in a ranged combat; firing at the two twins. Stopping their barrage of gun and magic fire, they see the twins have not even been scratched by their attack. Laughing, the Harpy twins charge up and fire their plasma cannons, the girls can only dodge the fire and hide behind and rocks and trees nearby. Hiding near where Perry lays, Yang carries him to safety fire man style under the cover of her teammate's weapon fire. Getting him to safety, Yang tries to wake him up from his knocked out state. Looking around at the trees, Blake does what Perry did fighting the Ursi and uses the tree branches to come down from above them. Using the strategy with ease, Blake attacks the twins and distracts them, letting her Teammates to begin to retreat with Perry being carried by Yang again.

An hour later, they reach a school named Beacon. Taking Perry to the Medical Bay, the team leaves to sleep in their dorms for the night.


	2. Great Spirits

**AN: I do not own RWBY or Heaven's lost Property, both belong to their respected owners.**

Chapter 2

Great Sprits

Lying in the medical bed, Perry twitches has his dream plays out. In his dream, he sits on the ground near a campfire. Sitting beside him is a man with red skin and he is wearing an Indian headband with eagle feathers hanging it, he wears a buckskin pants and moccasins but no shirt. Perry wears a pair of buckskin pants, moccasins, and a shirt with a hood on it. His shirt is open, reveling his masculine and hair chest and belly, in addition his hood is drawn back to revel his brown head with his braids coming his chest.

"Crazy Horse, what do I do here on the world I came into?" Perry asks.

"Ah Great Eagle, I do not know myself either." Crazy Horse said placing a hand on Perry's shoulder, "The Great Spirit has placed you here for a reason. Nature will help you and so will the Great Spirit as long you stay loyal to your wife and allies."

"I know, but what do I do?" Perry asks, "I wonder of Gynpyr's fate is she alive or not?"

"Great Eagle, female fire is strong and resourceful. She will be okay." Crazy Horse says, "Do what is in your heart and follow the Great Spirit."

Seeing sun light come over them, Perry and Crazy Horse get up and say good bye to each other, knowing Perry's body is getting ready to awaken. Raising their right hands, the two run down separate trails, leaving the fire they both run deep into the forest and let the yellow light of the sun engulf them.

Opening his eyes, Perry finds himself in a medical bed; he sees his two dogs sleeping at the foot of the bed. Looking out a nearby window, He sees leaves dancing in the wind and the gray sky. Rolling over, he see a bed side table and his necklaces lay there. Grabbing them he looks at them, on one necklace string hangs a deer toe and on another are two crosses, each a name written on them. 'Gynpyr' on one and the other 'Pyrpom'; hearing the door open, Perry looks up and sees the red hood girl and the Blake girl.

"Hello? Are we disturbing you?" the hooded girl asks timidly.

"Not sure, is the nurse okay with you two in here so early?" He asks.

"Uh…" the hooded girl says nervously.

"My name is Perry Folk, what are your names and come in." He says.

"My name is Ruby Rosa." The hooded girl says in a cheer tone, "Please to meet you."

"Same here." Perry says extending his free hand to shake with, "And you are?"

"Blake Belladonna and why did you help us?" Blake asks.

"I just heard y'all and came running; can't let a group of beautiful young women die for no mere reason, and thank you for saving me also." Perry said in a tired voice.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ruby asks.

"That is a very good question, from the Great Spirits of the Indians." Perry said.

Ruby and Blake look at him strangely, then the nurse comes in and sows out the two young girl.

"Well mister, you seem to be in good health." She says, "Will you need help getting up or putting your clothes on?"

"No I am fine." Perry said getting up, "But watch me in case I fall or pull something."

Getting up, Perry begins to put his clothes on. The nurse woes about his body, ignoring her; Perry puts the last of his clothes and equipment on and opens the door. Leaving his hood off, he walks out into the hallway. Seeing Ruby and Blake are gone, Perry sees a white haired, green and black suit wearing man seated in a waiting chair with two mugs of coffee in hand. Perry surprises the man with his long pale brown braided beard and hair braids along with his one ice blue horn.

"Hello," Perry said looking both up and down the hallway, "Who are you."

"I ask that same question. My name is Professor Ozpin." The man says in a deep by light tone, "Headmaster of this institute."

"My name is Perry Folk, you can call me Great Eagle if you want to," Perry says, "Thank you for letting me rest in your medical facilities. Where am I exactly?"

"You are in Beacon, in the kingdom of Vylte. Team RWBY has told me of how you fought the Ursi in Forever Fall, very interesting how you fight." Ozpin says, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"The Great Indian Sprits have taught me how to fight like I did." Perry said.

"Okay, fine by me. Here take a cup of coffee, this is pretty good in winter time." Ozpin said offering the second cup.

Taking the cup and sipping it, "Thank you."

"How would you feel teaching here?" Ozpin asks, "If not you can explore the city of Vale and come back later."

"Love to, what are your class teams and I will teach them." Perry asks, "But I will need to learn this world, can you loan me some money?"

"Beacon is glad to help you in financial needs." Ozpin said.

"Thank you." Perry said, turning to his dogs, "Scruff, Kildee, let's get going. Do you know where the City of Vale is located?"

"Follow the road, will you need a car?" Ozpin asks handing him a card, "Here is a debit card with Beacon's account on it with several thousand dollars on it."

"No my feet will carry me there." Perry said making his way to the exist, "I will be back by evening and thank you for the

Walking out to the main grounds, Perry looks around to see students rushing around to get to class. Walking along the main path way to the entrance, he gets a few stairs from a few students, he is not sure if it is his clothing, height, or weapons that gets their attention. Walking past a large statue, Perry stops to look at it, paying his respects. He breaks into a run and bounds into the forest and runs along the branches and trees; his road is not one of regular means.

Reaching the city within the hour, Perry bounds over the city walls and lands in the streets of the city; landing in the city he looks for a restaurant. Finding an ice cream bar, Perry sits down at the bar and orders a shake with a burger. Peeling the bun off, he throws the bread to Scruffy and Kildee; half way through eating his meal someone speaks to him.

"Hey furry!" a man shouts from behind him, "Your kind ain't welcomed here."

Turning to see him, Perry sees a large, masculine boy with red hair with three other boys flanking him. He and his group have not even start to shave.

"What is it to you I sit and eat here a meal." Perry says chewing on his burger patty

"Get him boys, let us show him what we do with Faunus people." The red head said.

"Sick'em!" Perry said and Scruffy and Kildee attacks two of the boys.

Seeing his dogs take two of his buddies, the leader takes out a metal rod and transforms it into mace. Dodging the down swing, Perry picks up his bar stool and strike the leader and a second remaining teammate. Watching the two tumble to the floor, Perry picks up the red head and puts his face close to his own.

"Why did you attack me?" Perry said in a calm tone.

"Buzz off!" He said, wrong answer.

Slamming the boy's head into the bar he asks again, "Why did you attack me? This time I want a straight answer."

"Because you are a Faunus, and we do not like you." He said.

"So you attacked me because I look different." Perry said, dropping the boy. He pays his meal and leaves calling his dogs.

Walking through the streets of Vale, Perry sees several stands selling colored sand. Walking up to a stand, Perry asks the seller about the substance.

"Hello sir, what is this item you are selling?" Perry asked, the seller has his back to him.

"Hello, name is Luke. Who may I help you?" He said, seeing Perry's height and characteristics Luke freaks out, "Please do not rob my stand."

"Sir I will not rob your stand. I am just asking what you are selling." Perry said, pulling out his card.

"Sorry for the confusion, recently the White Fang has been attacking store and street venders in daylight hours." He said, "I sell Dust, the life blood of civilization. How much would you like?"

"Well, I do not know what is or what it does. Three large jars of the red and blue." Perry said handing Luke the card.

"Okay, if you anything else; I am open all day of every day." Luke said.

"Well I need help? How often does the White Fang walk by here? Do they talk about what they are about to do?" Perry asked, bending down to be eye level with him.

"Well, late last night I heard two members talk about some 'Harpy twins'. I really do not know what or who they are talking about, but they said they have wings like angels." Luke said, nervousness came into his voice when he saw two members come by, "There are the members I am talking about."

Looking, Perry gets a camera from his bag and takes a picture of the two. The two take notice of the flash and turn to see Perry, he acts like his is talking to Luke. They continue walking up the street.

"I must go, do you know of a hardware store in this city?" Perry asks.

"Yes near the docks." Luke said, "Hope you come back."

"Thank you, I may be back soon." Perry said and walked way waving.

Walking towards the main road out of the city; reaching the gate he breaks into a full sprit and leaps and bounds from tree to tree. Reaching Beacon grounds, Perry stops and looks at the large structure and design of the school; it seems to be designed for both education and as fortifications in the case of attacks by enemy groups or Ursi and their counter parts. Reaching the main buildings of the school, Perry searches out Ozpin.

After about an hour of looking, Perry taps the shoulder of a brown haired girl with a pair of long bunny ears coming off her head.

"Hello misses?" Perry said tapping her shoulder.

But before he can grab her, the young lady runs off, most likely embarrassed. Continuing his search, he soon finds the students congregating into a theater or amphitheater like building. Walking in with the group, he stands out like a sour thumb standing head, shoulders and body over all the students. Ozpin steps up to a mic with a blonde haired assistant close to him.

"Hello, hello the reason why I have assembled all you here is that we have gained a new teacher and course." Ozpin said, "He came in yesterday with Team RWBY from their expedition, found him in the Forever Fall woods and he help save their lives and they saved his. Perry 'Great Eagle' Folk, please come to the stage."

Walking through the crowd, he gains their attention as he walk to the stage. Not walking around to the steps, Perry jumps up and stands at the edge of the stage and turns to face the student body. Taking the mic and his hood off, Perry speaks into it.

"Hello, I am Perry Folk teacher of Apache Fighting." He said, "I am new to this place and well this whole world. Never though you have an alien teach you right. Class will not start up for a while, right where the semester rolls over so fell free to sign up for that class when it opens up, also I will be recommending students to join the class. I do not tolerate Racism and if I see anyone threat anyone of different race, ethic, or color. I will kick you out of the class and sign a suspense form. Because when you chose to fight for humanity, you fight for the Faunus, the black, the Hispanic, the disabled, the man of differing religious beliefs, the Jew, the Gentile; I have seen inequality and racism to extremes that would seem like twisted evil. I will be teaching a History course about the world I come from. May god bless you with a same nights rest and have a good weekend, may team RWBY please come up and meet me. Ozpin, is there any other team that stands out in your mind because of their leadership and what they hold in their hearts?"

"Team JNPR is one." He said.

"May Please teams RWBY and JNPR come up after the assembly please?" Perry said and stepped away from the mic letting Ozpin back as M.C.

"This assembly is over and you are all dismissed." He said.

As people drained, the two teams came up. Perry recognized team RWBY but not JNPR. Bending down to be eye level with the teens, Perry's bread is pulled at by an orange hair, hyperactive girl.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Perry asked the girl.

"That is Nora, by the way my name is Lie Ren." An Asian looking boy said.

"Well Mister Ren, nice to meet you, and who are you two." Perry asked a blonde haired boy and a dark red head girl.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos and this is Jaune Arc, team leader." The red head said.

"Well my name is Perry Folk, there is a reason why I asked for you eight to meet me is that you are all different." Perry said.

"You can say that about yourself." Yang said in a playful tone.

"The true reason why is that your auras stand out to me." Perry said, "You have a strong will to live. Would y'all like to be part of my classes?"

The teens look at their team leaders and seemed to have a secret way of talking to each other. After about a minute, the Ruby and Jaune nodded a yes to Perry.

"Well, would you like to have class tomorrow in my quarters? Or wait for the semester to turn over?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." Ruby and Jaune said.

"Well, you will need a good night sleep for tomorrow." Perry said, "Go to bed."

Watching them walk out, Ozpin's assistant comes over and stands beside him.

Perry talks first, "I purchased some 'Dust' today and can you teach me?"

"Why is that? You never used Dust before?" She asked in an surprised.

"In exchange for teaching me, you can sit in on my classes and met my mentors." He said.

"Well, my name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said shaking his large hand.

"By the may mama I am married. So tell the other female members of staff not to hit on me. The nurse likes masculine men by the way." Perry said, "And where is my sleeping quarters?"

"Let me show you." Glynda said and toke Perry to the Teacher Dorms.

Showing him a large room with desk and a weapons cabinet, "Here is your room. Your Dogs will have to stay in the kennel." She said.

"I am sorry Mrs. Goodwitch, but they stay with me." Perry said walking in and closing the door.

Meanwhile on Earth, Perry's home world, a short blue hair angeloid works diligently at finding her master. Walking up beside her, a man much like Perry in appearance but with two magma red horns and wearing legion armor looks at what she is doing.

"The Artifact is a strange thing." He says.

"I know even with Perry's notes I still cannot figure out how the portal was opened and without Daedalus it is ten times harder." She said, "Damocles, why do you want to save Perry, you are enemies to each other?"

"Nymph, I have turned to Christ and want to set things right with him and that is why I want to save him." Damocles said with his arms crossed.

Turning to look at the artifact, it was a tall, thin, metallic obelisk that has symbols and images inscribed onto it. Some of the symbols and images would glow then fade to let others do the same and repeat. Jumping down from the platform that Damocles was standing on onto the cold rocky ground that made up the cavern floor, he walks up to it and looks at the inscriptions.

"What does this all mean?" He asks himself aloud.

Folding out his crystal wings, he slowly flies up and looks at the many symbols, his tattooed hands start to glow bright red. He stops at a symbol that was glowes the same color and it starts to project itself much like a hologram dashboard, Damocles starts to interact with it. It soon displayed a map of the celestial bodies; one star was flashing red, white, black, and yellow. But between each color flashed a deep blue, he was on Perry's trail and possibly onto Perry's wife and Daedalus' trail.

Little did he know one of Daedalus' sons Grimlock was there also.

The next day where Perry resided, he woke to the sound of a knock on his door. The past night he slept with only in his loin cloth on, he opened the door to find Glynda standing there with a tablet like object in hand, behind her stood Teams RWBY and JNPR with their combat equipment on.

"I see all of you are ready and I am not. Let me get my clothes and equipment on and we will go." Perry said in a humorous tone, blushing at how he is dressed in comparison to everyone else.

Coming out with his hooded jacket, buckskin pants and moccasins, messenger bag, bow and quill, and lastly his tomahawk; he stands in front of the group of students.

"Today I will take you out to the Forever Fall forest and have you see my mentors." Perry said, "We will run out to where I met Team RWBY and if I disappear I will be preforming of how attentive you are in the forest."

Walking out the dorms and with Glynda and the teens in tow, he instructs team RWBY to take the same path they took coming back and then Perry disappeared, but also to keep Glynda safe creating a scenario that it is an escort mission but let Glynda defend herself making her leader in addition to having them in a training fake fire activity. Watching them from a distance, he watches has the group remained attentive in the forest. Notching an arrow with a bean bag on the end, he takes aim at Blake knowing she is far more agile than the others and those more dangerous.

Letting the arrow fly, he watches how she and the other would respond. As the arrow get closer to the target, Yang fires off a shot from one of her gauntlets stopping the arrow and causing the group to form into a defensive arrangement. It shows that they watch each other and they have a defensive web, but opens up that they may not watch the escorte's back. Running around them, he tries to get behind them again, but Blake warns them to shift direction and they see Perry. Letting lose on their weapon and dust fire, Perry is more or less a deer caught in the headlights of a freight train. Sent flying away from the group for several hundred feet away, letting the group move quickly along the path. Watching them from his crater, Perry decides to pull out one of his many abilities. Transforming into a Bald Eagle, he flies close to the group, getting further ahead of the group. Perry perches himself onto a tree branch and wait for the group to come near; seeing them close to him, he lets out a squall that freighted them. Taking off, he buzzes them and drops a small flash bang grenade in the middle of the group.

Letting it explode, he transforms back and gets Glynda into a headlock. When the two teams realize that they failed; they all looked at each other.

"Practice over; we must move quickly to meet the noon sun over the location." Perry says, "Time to see how fast you all can run."

After an hour of full on sprint, the group stops at the location. The Ursi bodies have disappeared and left no trace.

"Have a seat and I have some water." Perry said. Pulling out a bottle of a clear liquid, he passes it around. One by one the teens and adult start to fall asleep, taking a swig himself; Perry to falls into a dream state. Waking at the camp fire he was at the day before, he finds Glynda and the two teams there with Crazy Horse about to lose it.

"Perry, what did you do?" He asked, "Why so many fair skin girls!?"

"Crazy, don't freak out. The blonde headed girl…"

"Which one? I can't tell them apart!" Crazy horse says.

"The one that has herself covered, being teacher evaluation. She wants to see my mentors, really I traded with her to teach me and this is the result. Where is everyone else?" Perry asks shouting now do to Crazy Horse's tone.

By now Blake has awaken to find her teacher and a red skin man dressed in buckskin pants and moccasins shouting at each other about people and locations. She feels that her bow is not where it is supposed to be.

"What if Momtizooma comes by and sees this, how will I explain this?" Crazy Horse asks.

"Uh Mister Folk…" Blake asks but is over taken by the shouting and arguing.

"I don't know C.H. you are the one that is supposed to watch me." Perry said, pointing his right pointer finger at Crazy Horse. The two are walking around the fire pit now.

Trying to get in the conversation or get their attention, Blake tries to be heard but is pushed off. Reaching the end of her patients, she shouts.

"Hey!" Blake shouts gaining their attention.

Turning to look at her, Crazy Horse sees her cat ears and yellow eyes. Walking up to her, he stands her up and he looks her down.

"You are very beautiful," Crazy horse said, "You Bobcat women?"

"Thank you, why call me Bobcat women?" She asks looking at the old man in curiosity.

"You remind of a Bobcat because of your cat ears, I am Crazy Horse." He said, extending his hand in a handshake, "One of Perry's many teachers."

"Nice to meet you," Blake said shaking his extended, "You do not hate Faunus?"

"What do you speak of child; I do not hate who you speak of." He said, "In fact I respect your kind because off your abilities and strength."

"Well thank you but I am not very strong." Blake said.

"Yes you are in your mind and heart." Crazy horse said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You are stronger than any of you kind. Because they have resorted to violence than that of peace and love; you chose to stand up to your enemy with words that sword and to face you oppressors with peace and words instead of violence like your brothers." Jesting to her head and heart.

"Thank you sir again." Blake said reeling at what he said.

"MLK jr. would be proud of your words Crazy Horse." Perry said in a happy tone.

"Who said my name?" A deep voice sound from the trail, his voice was deep but encouraging, "And who is this beautiful women of different race standing before me?"

A man of dark color and brown stand in the sunlight, wearing a black suit and slacks; he walks to Blake and shakes her hand.

"This is Blake." Perry said, "She is of Faunus race and you may want to meet her Martin. But that may have to save for later, here on business this time. Sit down gents, we will get started when the rest of the people awaken. Blake you seem nervous."

"Yes, only this group knows of my Faunus heritage and not my team." She said, "Permission to leave?"

"Run down that trail and you will be brought into the real world. Practice your weapon usage, go now." Perry said and Blake ran down the trail with a white flash coming from it.

Within the minute Glynda and the other begin to wake up to find Perry with two additional men.

"Hello Glynda and students. I trust your trip was well coming here?" Perry asked, "Martin, can you run and get the rest of the mentor sprits?"

Nodding, Martin walks down the opposite trail Blake went down.

"Glynda, meet Crazy Horse." Perry said, "One of my mentors."

"Good to meet you Glynda, I am Crazy Horse leader of the Lakota tribe." He said, helping Glynda off the ground.

"Good to meet you also. I expected someone with a shirt on." Glynda said looking at Crazy Horse's clothing, partial blushing at his masculine chest.

"Sorry if this not what you expected form one of Great Eagle's mentors, we vary in clothing." Crazy Horse said, "Let us sit down and talk about Great Eagle's time under our teaching and his adventures that happened has a result."

Sitting down, soon many other mentors came and sat down; they began telling the stories from their point of views and what they taught. They started when Perry fell into his sister's dimension and met her.

It started during the First Templar Harpy war, Perry became leader of his troop and started to use tactics of hit and run along with capture. During about the later years of the war, he decided in order to find more scouts turned Templar, he would go north Canada to find them. Traveling along the Appalachia Trail, he found a cave to stay in for the night. Walking in the floor caved in on him and Perry fell in; he woke up in a strange place, he traveled in it for several miles until he stopped to make a meal for himself. Soon he met a young women named 'Black Gold Saw', and sat down with him.

"Then she handed Perry's tail to him, am I right Perry?" Red Cloud said aloud, turning to Perry, "And that was your sister right?"

"Yes, sadly still have that score to settle with her." Perry said with a devilish grin on his face, "Let us get to business now, should we get into training or what I have done."

"What you have done." Glynda said, "What Operations have you been on or organizations you joined."

Turning to look at his mentors, Perry opened his messenger bag and handed Glynda a large thick file with a Red Indian face on it. Opening it, Glynda found picture with red 'x' on each of the picture with sheets of paper attached to them.

"What is this?" Glynda asked looking at him with a concern in her eyes.

"Glynda, I am a part of an organization called the Apache Brotherhood and I killed these corrupt leaders because they threated the lives of millions of innocent people." Perry said, "My mentors taught me how to fight to protect the world I am from form dark forces. Sadly they are here to hurt this world and I am here to stop him and his minions."

A loud explosion comes from the exit trail, Perry and his teachers all get up and start saying goodbyes.

"Everyone down the exit trail now!" Red cloud shouts and the mentors start to get Glynda and the teens up.

"What is going on?" Ruby asks.

"Students when you wake up run back to Beacon and stay there." Perry says to her, "The twins are back and seem to brought themselves help."

Bending two branches back, he sees Beacon is under attack by the Harpy Twins and seem to brought several hundred Melan with them along with ten thousand legion groups.

"Pocatello get your riders and Montezuma with his men and head out to Beacon." Perry says to his mentors, "Get your men and head there also. Get Ramses and have his chariots

"Ruby and Jaune, when we get to Beacon find as many students as your teams can." Glynda said, "By the looks of it, the main spiral and an evacuation is under way of the campus, teams RWBY and JNPR help aid them."

The group runs through the exit trail and awakens in the clearing. Telling Glynda and the Students to head to Beacon, he folds his crystal wings out and takes flight. In the clearing a portal opens and Indian Riders with chariots behind them come out. Arriving on the campus grounds and at the base of spiral, Aztec warriors and Jaguar Knights come charging out and pushing the Legion angeloids back a short distance. Arriving over the battlefield, Perry attacks some of the flying Melan in an effort to protect the airships carrying students to safety.

The riders soon reach the grounds and begin to break up the Legionaries battle formation and soon they retreated and started to fly through a portal. Soon the spirits disappeared also, but not leaving a sign. At the edge of the campus, a tomahawk is notched into a column. Finishing the last of the Melan, Perry begins to hear victory shouts from the students below.

On a nearby ridge, a figure wearing a black hooded trench coat and a black mask stands with a Winchester shouldered. Looking through the scope, the figure looks at Perry with great content. The wind whips the unbounded coat back and reveals a female body covered in black steel armor with what seems to be wires hanging off the armor, form under the hood comes two horns one is black with magma red lines and the second is ice blue and they curl like buffalo horns except downward. Her hair is white with brown streaks in it. Her mask has a large blue camera lens for with multiple settings for her right eye and for her left eye is a small circular hole with a red sunglass like lens over it. Putting her weapon away, she presses a button that is over her right ear.

"Dark Ranger reporting in, the attack was a failure for main objective of Beacon destruction. Secondary objective achieved, Perry Folk is here on Remnant." She says, "Is Harbor Heist still a go?"

"Yes Dark Ranger," A female voice said, "Roman will perform the operation."

"Objective to watch Perry still true or break off and attack the traitor and the Schnee?" Dark Ranger asked, her voice computerized by the helmet speaker.

"Do both, but be careful. Perry combat abilities are unknown and the traitor was one of our best." The voice said, "Report back to the club for now and continue the mission on Monday."

Cutting the line, Dark Ranger checks her weapons. One a broad sword with a cylinder holding Dust with the blade serving like a ray gun barrel for Dust to come out of; She also carries a revolver that shot Dust bullets that can paralyze an individual for a few moments. But her primary weapons is her gauntlets that are powered by her abnormally powerful aura that also fire slugs that have the same abilities has her revolver rounds but with a longer effect.

Looking at the burning campus, she sees Blake and hate begins to boil.

'Your days are numbered traitor and that Schnee witch too.' She thought and turned to walk to Vale.

**AN: Well, this coming to be interesting. Not sure how to do the next chapter but it will come. Black Gold Saw is from 'Black Rock Shooter'. **

**End song is A LIGHT THAT NEVERS COMES – Brian Yates Remix by Linkin Park.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Forgot to tell in the previous author notes is that Dark Ranger's armor is a blend between the Deus ex Human Revolution main character armor and Fallout's brotherhood of steel armor (Mainly the front chest piece.) But the mask is based off of the Bionicle ice mask.**

** . ?set_id=80 (Ice mask one.)**

** . (Third one form the top.) **

** . (Link for Deus ex example.) **

** /game/fallout-games-brotherhood-of-steel-widescreen-soldier-armor-guns-desktop-wallpaper-6970/ ( FO Bhos Armor example.) **

**Feel free to Follow/Favorite and drop a comment in the review section below. If any questions PM me if you have an account or put it into the Review section. **

**Let us get started.**

Chapter 3

?

Waking with a start and pain shooting through her wings, Daedalus found herself strapped into a metal chair. The room was dark expect the light shining down on her from a hanging lamp. Her face was brushed by the beating she toke earlier and scars cover her arms from the cutting those two twins, they both were wearing dresses and had metal blades attached to the lower portion of their arms, her own white dress was covered in blood. Music is heard from the door and her ears hurt. Pulling up on her restraints, she notices one is lose and starts pulling on it. Her right arm is free now and she starts prying at her left restraint, she hears the music stop and a loud familiar war cry replaced it, four voices can be heard. She tries to shout but her voice is weak from her shouts while she was interrogated.

Outside the darkroom and in a large dance floor four brothers fight off a hoard of thugs dressed in black suits with red sunglasses on. One brother is dressed in a gray civil war uniform, a second dressed in a roman styled armor, a third in Spartan armor, and a fourth that is fully robotic.

The fourth towers over his three other brothers; his armor is black and gold with red lights on his shoulders, chest and lower legs. His height was twenty feet and was five feet wide; his weapons were a large single edged broad sword and a shield.

"Lee!" the large brother shouted to his gray uniform cladded brother, "Go find momma!"

"Okay Grimlock." Lee said, finishing the thug he was fighting and ran through a utility door and into a dark tunnel.

Running through the dark tunnel, Lee hears a weak voice. Finding the door the voice was coming from; he slams his fist on the door.

"Mom!" Lee shouts, "Is that you?"

He gets a weak response; Lee activates his right arm mounted plasma cannon and blasts the lock off the door. Opening the door, Lee finds Daedalus beaten and scarred. Her beautiful dress covered in blood. Running over to her, he embraces her in a tight hug and so does Daedalus with her free arm.

"Mom, sorry we did not come sooner." Lee says with his cracking voice.

"Don't cry, mommy is here." She says rubbing his back.

"Cover your eyes mommy." Lee says and pulls his navy revolver out.

Aiming at her remaining restraints, Lee shots the locks off and pick up his weak mother. Running back down the utility tunnel and back into the dance floor room, his brothers see that their mother is safe. Running out the front door, the roman brother transforms into a Pontiac GTO, Lee places Daedalus into the passenger seat. The Spartan climbs into the driver seat and guns it, Grimlock and Lee finish up the club. Grimlock takes a large hand grenade out and throws it into the club. The explosion after that sends a massive fire ball into the air. Hearing the sirens of the police, the two brothers make haste and escape to the meeting place.

"At about 1 o' clock this morning, the club owned by Junior Xiong had an explosion occur this past night." A radio announcer said, "Police are investigating the club explosion, but have not ruled out the White Fang yet, despite Junior's connections with the group."

It was morning now and Perry sat in the cafeteria eating a Mexican style omelet watching the news. He had the teaching for Teams RWBY and JNPR stopped till the semester rolled over or Beacon was repaired from the damages sustained during the attack, whichever one comes first.

'Okay, Minos would have a pretty good reason to attack a place full of fighters. The number of attackers shows a possible production factory on this world or Synapse is readying for war and wants to train their armies.' Perry thought to himself, 'Well, I have to say the omelet is good.'

Getting up and placing the dirty dishes in a wash window. Walking to the medical department, he finds the place packed with hunters and huntress injured during the attack. Looking over the wounded, he sees a certain red head boy. Walking over, Perry startles him and his team lying nearby.

"Where were you during the attack?" Perry asked him, "My name is Perry Folk."

"Cardin Winchester," He says, "We are sorry for attacking you at the ice cream bar."

"I forgive you, but where were you during the attack and who was with you?" Perry asks again.

"Well, I was at the base of the main spiral and I was fighting alongside Velvet Scarlatina and when the first enemy charge came she saved my life." Cardin said, "Then about the third charge I saved her life."

"What was going through your head when you saved her?" Perry asks.

"Not sure, I didn't even care that she was a Faunus. Just that her life was worth saving." Cardin said.

"Then you passed my test of coming into my class. I recommend you coming to join 'Apache Fighting' or my History class." Perry said, turning to look he sees Velvet, "I think someone is here to see you."

Standing by the door, Perry sees Velvet hug Cardin and even give him a kiss. Watching the two for a bit longer, Perry walks away and goes to the court yard and to the statue.

Looking at the statue, Perry sees two hunters one male and the other female. When looking at the women, he starts to see some similarities between her and Ruby. But his train of though was broken when the intercom cracked.

"May Perry Folk please report to Ozpin's Office." The voice said, it sounded like Glynda's voice.

Walking up to Ozpin's office, Perry knocks and the door opens. It was Glynda with the file Perry gave the evening before in her hand. Walking in, Perry kept a hand on his tomahawk and eyed for the fastest way out. Ozpin was seated at his desk and Glynda was standing beside him.

"Mr. Folk, you can only guest why you were called to my office." Ozpin said.

"Yes, to discuss my past." Perry responds, "And take me into custody for the murders of over a hundred corrupt leaders that threatened the lives of millions and the safety of the world."

"Why would you think that?" Ozpin asks in a quizzical tone.

"I sense the FDF are behind a hidden door way about to throw a flash bang into this very room. My escape route is right through that window behind you, a FDCS just throw the flash bang. I have this to say is Molon Labe." Perry says and a bright flash fills the room.

Charging at the window, Perry tackles Ozpin and takes him for a small trip. The two were roughly fifty or so feet above the ground, falling for about half of the distance. Perry folded his wings out and pulled up in time for his necklaces and beard to scrap the ground. Gain some distance from the ground and Beacon, Perry looks down to find Ozpin hanging onto his arm with a vice grip.

"Do not worry, I don't like taking hostages." Perry said, "Or would you like to stay with me and learn my past."

No response comes from Ozpin and Perry flies towards a mountainous region of the Forever Fall Forest. Landing in a valley, Perry and Ozpin look at each other. A Minotaur standing over his opponent, both holding a hard stare at each other.

"Where do you want to start?" Perry asks Ozpin.

"When did you join the Apache Brotherhood and are you connected with the White Fang?" He asked in his soft voice.

"This may take a while." Perry said, "Have a seat, let us begin. It started during the First Templar Harpy War, I was about a couple thousand years old and we were half way through the war. I came to become the senior portal leader and I began a campaign of capture the enemy. I was successful in all ways expect we did not have enough man power to do serious damage to their numbers, so I decided to hike north to find fellow Templar to help fight the Harpy forces. When going up to the frozen north once called Canada, I fell through a hole in the dimensions and myself in a mirror of what I just came from. Fought my sisters and freed them from some corruption and unlocked my aura. Traveled north and existed back into this reality in a place known has Quebec City. During my time there in the other dimension, my sister Black Rock gave me two Tomahawks; one rests with me while the other is back at my home world. Well, while in Québec city I found a young lady chained to a basement wall. Freeing her, I take her back with me to 7 ranges and she stays with me. Soon we date and tie the knot, but it was short lived when she was taken from me by those Harpies. Then I am visited by the great spirits visited me and began teaching me, the war came to an end and the Templar goes into peace time. I continue my training and then I started a Civil war over ideals of religion, and then the Apache Brotherhood formed with me has leader. Our goal was to keep Minos and his armies from taking over the world out manned, out teched, and well out everything. We the Brotherhood valued to fight for as long as there is blood in our veins and oxygen in our lungs. We fight for humanity has a whole, including the Faunus people and we do not ally with terrorists such as the White Fang."

"Okay." Ozpin said digesting the information, "Who is your wife."

Leaning close to Ozpin's face, "That is a personal matter Ozpin."

Then a loud roaring sound was heard from the direction of Vale, looking up the two saw a VTOL craft fly over, buzzing the mountains. It engines are loud and give away any means of keeping it hidden and for it having any stealth it had. Digging in his messenger bag and pulls out three flares and four books; one said '_Holy Bible'_, a second said '_American Indian tribes and lore_', '_Templar History'_, and 'The _Holocaust and other Mass Killings_', and the last book '_Night by Elie Wiesel.' _With '_To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee.' _ In addition to a thumb drive with videos and files on other things related to the books including information on the Apache Brotherhood and Perry's home world history.

"Ozpin take these books and this thumb drive and give these to Blake Belladonna. Use the Flares to rescue yourself. Tell her to read these books." Perry says and quickly ran deeper into the forest.

Being left standing in the clearing, Ozpin looks at the four books and device in hand. Lighting the flares, Ozpin waits for the craft to spot him and pick him up. The craft picks him up and he watches the landscape go by. The trip lasts three hour, longer than when Perry toke him out to the clearing, and he soon arrives back at Beacon. He reads '_The Holocaust and other Mass Killings'_ on the way back and he is simply shocked.

When landing, Glynda tries to talk to Ozpin, but all she gets is a hand and a few mumbled words. He makes a bee line for the dorms and seeks out Blake. He finds her in her team dorm reading a book. Quickly walking over to her, Ozpin pulls the book she was reading and places on her lap the four books and the thumb drive.

"Blake, your criminal teacher Perry has sent you these books for you to read." Ozpin said, "Tread lightly when reading two of these books."

Then Ozpin turns on his heels and leaves the dorm room to his office to collect his equipment. Leaving Blake with the items, looking at the books; she sees the book '_Night' _and begins reading.

That night, she lays awake from reading the first few chapters of the book. The window creaks open, turning to look. Blake sees a red tailed hawk seated on the window seal; it had a Star of David necklace around its neck. Blake gets up to meet it; the hawk takes the necklace off with its beck, giving it to Blake.

"Hello Blake." The hawk says in a quiet, soft, aged tone, "I see you have read my book. I see Perry has warned you of a coming darkness. *Sigh* That was a dark time in human history. Blake you are one of the few who have seen the darkness coming."

Hearing Ruby stir, the Hawk takes flight and flies away from the school. Leaving Blake with the necklace in her hand. Putting the necklace into her dresser and gets back into bed, Blake fell into a half awake and half slumber state.

On Earth, Damocles and Nymph have figured out a means of reaching Perry.

"Explain this to me again." Damocles said, "We will with Ikaros, Astraea, and Mister Dots. Go through a hacked portal in canisters and pray to God we make it there?"

"That is the plan." Nymph said has she types into the computer hooked up to the Artifact, "Thanks to Perry's connections in the Toa island chain, the canisters needed can do the job with a few modifications of course; but it is a one way trip."

"Call Mister Dots and get ready." Damocles said and went to where Ikaros and Astraea were.

After finding the two angeloids and Mister Dots arriving at the cave; the group prepares their canisters for the trip. Nymph packs various snake foods, Astraea packs a large amount of food, Ikaros takes books and items that Perry owns, Mister Dots packs his weapons and gold, and Damocles takes his sword and shield in addition to Perry's tomahawk that was left when he was sucked into the portal. Closing the Canisters lids and waiting for the portal to open.

It opens with a flash of lighting and it sucks the five canisters into a dark space, then the lights of a city shine onto the sliver sides of the canister. Now flying over their destination, four of the canisters activate a series of fins to straighten their course. But the pod Mister Dots is in does not do this and starts going into a tail spin and crashes into the main sprier of Beacon.

Kicking the lid off the canister Mister Dots makes a break for the forest surrounding the school. Using one of his tools, a harpoon gun, he fires it at a tree in the central fore and slides down using the barb of his tomahawk he has on him. Making it to the fore, he sprints for the tree line. Coming from above, two of the canisters crash in the mountainous region of the Forever Fall Forest while the other two land on the grounds of Beacon, both house Damocles and Astraea.

The lid ejection system is jammed on both Damocles' and Astraea's pods, soon the students surround the two pods. Weapons ready the students watch and wait. Soon one of the pods starts to make a banging sound and the lid flies off, Damocles steps out. In response, the students start firing their weapons. Raising his shield and putting his helmet on, Damocles soaks up the weapon fire and started to make his way to Astraea's canister. Getting over to Astraea's canister, Damocles takes his sword and wedges it between the lid and the canister itself. Popping the lid off, Damocles looks inside and sees Astraea covered in trash and food ruminants.

Getting her moving, the two make their way to the forest and hopeful to the meeting place. Reaching the Fore, Damocles is knocked down by a bullet to the head; his helmet stops to bullet but leaves a mean bump on his head.

Looking to see who shot the bullet, he sees a young lady wearing a black bow with pajamas of the same color. Her pistol, sword hybrid is smoking.

"Perry is that you?" The lady asks.

"Sorry miss, I am Damocles." He says, "His twin, I see you know of Perry."

"Yes. I am Blake." She said, watching Damocles stand up.

"I must go, my girlfriend is waiting." Damocles said and took off to the forest.

Watching the large man run away, Blake gets a nagging feeling in her heart that she should check the thumb drive. The next day, Blake visits the library and logs onto one of the computers available and plugs in the thumb drive. The computer just about crashed when opening the thumb drive, but eased out after a few moments. Several files with names such as '_Holocaust, empty stomach' _and _'Holocaust, nightmares.'_ she navigated away from those files seeing they house pictures. Looking through a series of files pertaining to history, she finds one marked _'Apache History and leaders'_. Opening the file, she finds a lengthy list of dates and people. She notices Perry is at the top of the Leadership list and has the highest number of assassinations on it, this concerns her. Logging off, she collects her weapons and packs a fair amount of clothing and provisions. Taking off in the evening hours, she follows the path Perry and Ozpin toke the day before, but not without taking the tomahawk that appeared during the attack.

Following the path, she reaches wear they landed by night fall. Behind her, she hears a set of dogs. Turning to see Scruffy and Kildee, Blake can only sigh at the sight at the two dogs. Behind the two dogs, Sitting Bull is seen. Blake quickly takes a defensive stance at the sight of him. Sitting Bull draws his tomahawk.

"So Sitting Bull, you taught a killer didn't you?" Blake asked.

"His actions are not what you think they are…" Sitting Bull said but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"They are the cleansing of the Tree of Democracy is what they are." A deep voice said, the man was a large marble statue dressed in strange clothing.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, still holding her stance, eyeing the large man.

"I am Thomas Jefferson, one of Perry's teachers and influencers." He said, "I am to a Patriot of Freedom. Perry fights for freedom just like I have when I lived, but he fights with the sword and I did with the pen. Your world does not understand freedom like he has."

"Why do you make this accusation?" Blake asked, now standing like she usually does, "What definition of Freedom does Perry and you two believe in?"

Sitting Bull and Thomas looked at each other, "The definition of Freedom is something every man differs in many ways. Perry, Sitting Bull, and myself believe in the freedom of speech, press, religion, assemble, and the right to bear arms."

A loud snap is heard and a white Buffalo steps into the clearing, the Buffalo stares at Blake for a moment and then charges at her. The force of the charge knocks Blake out and she awakens to the sound of fire cracking, it was twilight hours of morning now.

Sitting up, she sees a figure dressed in a black, hooded trench coat with a black mask. From under the hood came two horns one black with magma red lines and the second ice blue, they curled down like buffalo horns. Her masked had one blue lensed camera with a regular red sunglass like lens on the other, her armor seemed old with wires hanging out of it, but was still slick and new looking. Strands of white hair hang from under the hood with brown streaks in it; her armor was stylized a little but was largely just black. On her hands were gauntlets like her team mate Yang, but seemed more for dust manipulation that brute force, engraved on the fingers was 'Molon Labe'. The figure was looking at her now.

"Hello Traitor." Dark Ranger says, her voice computerized but her mask, "I see you have awakened. I am not here to kill you yet; I am looking for Perry just like you are. You want answers and Perry has them, I saved you from the Grimm and I expect nothing in return expect the blade of the sword. Up now!"

Getting Blake up, "You must go quickly before I or my superiors find Perry. Go!"

Getting Blake going, Dark Ranger watches Blake has she heads into the mountains of the Forever Fall Forest. Stamping out the fire, Dark Ranger follows the trail also up into the mountains. Activating her gauntlets, 'Molon Labe', Dark Ranger prepares for anything.

Seated on a nearby ridge, Perry watches the two ladies come up the trail.

'Alright Blake, let the games begin.' Perry though has he gets up and heads into the mountains.

**End Song: Freedom Fighters by Two Steps from Hell.**

**AN: Yep, Thomas Jefferson. I brought him in, he is a side character in the story. Character belong to respected owners, except I own my OC's. Let us see what happens next. Like, Favorite, follow Review. **


End file.
